Solangelo Christmas
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Nico never expected to sing in front of a huge crowd on Christmas ... of course, it may have something to do with a particular blond.


**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! I really wanted to post a story on a Holiday, so . . . yeah.

I know you're thinking: Why are Will and Nico so chummy? This isn't after BoO. Its two months after the '3 Days in the Infirmary', or right after my story, 'Perfect', (25 days) when Nico and Will already know each other.

Also, I know the singing part is pretty annoying to read. You can skip it, if you want.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.). The song _The Prayer_ is by Céline Dion and Josh Groban (this Version). No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **.: Solangelo Christmas :.**

 _(Nico's P.O.V)_

Nico surveyed his Cabin, deciding it was too gloomy—too . . . _unwelcoming_. Sighing, he mentally made a note: Get something Christmas-y.

As he walked out, Will Solace bounded towards him, eyes shining.

"I love Christmas!" the blond exclaimed happily. "You get to bake, sing, and decorate the tree . . ."

Nico made a face. "How is decorating the tree fun? Sounds like work."

Will opened his mouth slightly. "Gods, Nico . . . have you even decorated a tree before?"

"With my sister Bianca," Nico said bluntly.

"Oh." Will looked crestfallen. "Sorry, I forgot."

Nico decided to help Will out a little. "I need help decorating the Hades Cabin, though, making it all festive. Do you want to help?"

"Of course. But you must be cold. Why don't we head over to the Dining Pavilion? There's hot chocolate."

"I don't mind the cold. It's just a little wind."

"Yeah, but . . ." the blond awkwardly added, "I'm cold, so, we should just go. Now. You might get pneumonia."

Nico wondered why Will uses excuses for his health. Just yesterday, when he was going to his cabin, Will popped up insisting to go grab lunch.

 _"It's okay. I ate already," Nico had protested._

 _"Yeah, but did you eat carbohydrate, protein, fruit and vegetables?" Will asked._

 _"Uh . . . no."_

 _"I rest my case."_

"Plus, chocolate is proven to be good. It helps relax you," Will rambled on.

"I get it," Nico cut in. "I'll go with you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When they entered, it was already packed-full with demigods.

An Ares girl near them was arguing with a Hermes guy.

"Red and green are the Christmas colours!" the Hermes guy argued.

"Nuh uh! It's _obviously_ gold and silver," the Ares girl insisted.

Nico wondered why people even loved doing arguments that were over nothing. Christmas colours? Seriously? "Hey," he called over to them, causing both the girl and boy looking up at him in surprised. "The colours are red and green. And, personally, I think your argument is stupid."

"Hah!" the Hermes kid yelled triumphantly. "I told you!"

"Wait," the Ares girl said, "you're saying I'm wrong, di Angelo?"

"Nico . . ." Will whispered. "You might want to leave."

"Well, some use the colour gold. But traditionally, it's red, green, and gold. You're both half right," Nico continued, giving Will a look, _I got this_.

Now the Hermes kid was scowling. "So who's right?"

"He's saying we're stupid," Ares girl accused. "In the spirit of Christmas, I say we give him a few punches!"

"Hey, at least the black eye is a bit green," Hermes boy added.

Will stood in front of Nico. "Let's just continue like nothing happened," he spoke calmly to the angry half-bloods. "Honestly, would you really want Chiron to come in? We _all_ will be in trouble then."

Both Ares and Hermes kid seemed to be pondering over this, then left.

Nico seemed infuriated by this. "Will! I could handle them!"

"With two black eyes? I don't _think_ so."

"I can take care of myself," Nico said. "I don't need some Apollo kid to protect me. I'm the son of Hades."

Will looked down. "You may think you can protect yourself, but everyone needs help. I'm not just protecting you, Nico, I'm being your _friend_."

Nico backed away, feeling confused. Couldn't Will see this was the best he could do? It was hard to come close to any person; Will was a person who was like him and understood. "I'm your friend?" he demanded. "Then why do you treat me like a little kid?"

"Because I care for you. I just want you to not have any more pain. Especially on Christmas."

Nico decided to open up. "I already feel better, but it's because we talk and laugh—not you telling me to eat my _vegetables_."

Will shrugged sheepishly. "Honestly, Nico? I told you all of those things as an excuse to hang out with you."

Nico felt his heart tingle. "Oh," he mumbled. "That might explain some things. I mean, I knew I couldn't get a heart attack from drawing an elephant."

"Yeah . . ." Will looked uncomfortable. "So, uh, elephants are your favourite animal?"

"No. It's a lion." Nico decided not to tell Will the reason why. He quickly added, "Apollo is the god of Truth. Shouldn't the sons and daughters tell the truth every time?"

"Well, of course. I never tell a lie. I mean, a person _could_ get a heart attack from drawing. If there was a traumatic moment involving elephants . . ."

Nico laughed, then immediately turned red. "We should get hot chocolate."

They both went and each got empty mugs which were resting on a big white table.

Chiron filled them, as well as put whipped cream.

"Thanks," Will said. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you, Mr. Solace and Mr. di Angelo," Chiron chuckled. "Will, your siblings are planning to do the song 'The Prayer', the version with Josh Groban and Céline Dion. I'm sure it will be fantastic!"

Nico took a sip of his hot chocolate, feeling his tongue burning. He grimaced, but tried to look happy. He placed it on a table, not feeling thirsty anymore.

Will nodded. "Nico is also singing with me. It's like a duet." Ignoring the son of Hades's disbelief look, he added, "I guess we'll be singing inside the Big House. I hear it'll be snowing."

"Nonsense, Mr. Solace, we can all just wear parkas and drink hot chocolate or hot cocoa!" Chiron paused, then added, "Or in Dionysus' case, hot coke!"

Nico laughed politely before dragging Will away. He felt betrayed, and nervous. Singing in front of everyone? He couldn't imagine it. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not. You _are_ going to sing with me." Will leaned in closer. "You know why?"

Nico's skin felt numb, as he desperately remained composure. "Why?"

"Because I'm your friend." Will suddenly smiled, tapping the corner of his lip.

Nico stared, having no clue. Was it a code? He noticed that Will, in fact, had soft pink lips. In fact, Will looked super adorable with his green jacket on. He blushed, staring down at his feet.

Will grabbed his chin gently, lifting it up. "Nico, you have whipped cream on the corner of your lip."

"Really?" Nico licked his lips, as Will watched him with a puzzled look.

"Nope, still there. Let me—" Will took his thumb, wiping the whipped cream off the Italian's lip.

Nico felt his pulse beating faster. He didn't like being touched, but Will's felt warm and reassuring.

Will awkwardly removed his hand, and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Where's your mug?"

"It burned my tongue."

Will turned slightly pink, his eyes seeming even more bluer. "Do you want me to get it?"

"It's fine." Nico shyly added, "I don't mind singing with you . . . as long as I don't sound bad."

"Then we better practice." Will thought for a moment. "Let me invite you to the Apollo Cabin."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Every demigod was crowded at the Amphitheatre.

The Aphrodite kids and Athena must've decorated, because there was a huge pink tree as well as pink streamers, balloons, and posters.

On the streamers, which Nico first thought had Greek wording on them, were mathematical terms instead. On the tree hung glittered numbers that were gold, blue, silver, green, and red.

There was Christmas riddles taped around, saying things like:

 **Q.** _Why does Santa Claus like to work in the garden?_

 **A.** _Because he liked to hoe, hoe, hoe!_

"Looks cute," Will commented. "They did a nice job."

"Too much pink," Nico said.

Will raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Okay, either you secretly like pink and afraid to admit it, or you prefer black everywhere."

"That's a stereotype," Nico protested. "Not all Hades kids wear black and are Emo. I meant what I said and I said what I meant, this Hades kid's faithful 100 percent."

"Whoa, quoted Dr. Seuss! Well, you got half of the words right," Will teased. "Just kidding. You got some cute humour, Death Boy."

Nico squinted at him. "Did you seriously just call me 'Death Boy'? Well, it's only fair if I call you _Brutta_. It means 'ugly' in Italian."

"No! Anything but that! That's a horrible nickname!"

Nico grinned in satisfaction.

"Come on, Angel. I'm not ugly, am I?"

"No, I don't like that nickname." Nico shook his head. "But . . . you're not _that_ ugly, _Caro_." As the words left his mouth, he snapped his mouth shut. Why did he say that?

" _Caro_ ," Will mused. "What does that mean?" He groaned when he saw Nico shaking his head. "Come on, di Angelo . . . it doesn't mean 'stupid', does it? Answer, or I will ask a person that they're ' _Caro_ '."

"I—I haven't—it just came out," Nico said quickly. "I mean, don't take it in offense or anything, it's just—" he twitched nervously. "It means _'dear'_. So, um, yeah."

Will gave his most adoring smile. "Aw, thanks, Nico. Can I hug you?"

Nico stared at him warily. "Okay." He felt Will's body crushing him in a hug. "This is awkward," he mumbled.

"Only if you choose to let it be," Will said, his mouth near Nico's ear. He stepped back, winking. "Ready for our duet?"

"Yes." Nico exhaled slowly.

"Don't worry. You sound great. Remember—I can't lie."

"But we have to sing in front of everyone."

The Healer nodded. "Okay, imagining everyone in their underwear doesn't work. Trust me on this thing."

Nico tried to not blurt out: _Did you imagine me in my underwear_? because that would just be inconvenient. And awkward. He flushed at even thinking of it.

"I learned to focus on _why_ I am singing, and to _who_ ," Will continued.

 _Okay_ , Nico thought. _I'm singing because it's Christmas, and I'm doing it for . . . myself?_

"Hello, fellow campers!" Chiron declared, standing in the middle of the stage. "Merry Christmas!" After a few moments of clapping and cheering, he continued on. "As you know, our tradition is the Apollo kids singing Christmas carols. They are doing a very lovely song, and we hope you will enjoy! Also, it seems Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, wants to sing-along."

Nico's face burned. "Does he really have to put it like that?" he asked Will. "Now I sound like a wannabe singer."

"It makes you sound adorable," Will said, half serious. "Oh, and can you quickly change into this?" He held up a green V-neck sweater with a reindeer face on it.

"I am _not_ wearing that!"

"Come on," Will pleaded. "I'm wearing a red one with Santa Clause, Kayla has the snowman, and Austin has the elf. We'll all be matching!"

Nico slipped out an oath, as he pulled the sweater over his head. The sweater was a little loose, but okay.

There were demigods talking loudly, and Nico felt scared. It sounded weird even to him. Why would he be scared of kids? He felt Will place a hand on his shoulder, gently.

"We're on."

As they entered, Nico made his head bend down, avoiding eye contact.

 _I am panicking. Panicking. What did Will say about stage fright? Oh, yeah. I'm doing it because it's Christmas and—okay, this doesn't help me at all_.

Austin was playing a few strings of his guitar, while Kayla was making her way to the piano that sat in a corner.

"You okay?" Will whispered.

"My palms are sweaty," Nico replied quietly, while adjusting the microphone, which gave feedback. "Sorry," he apologized, into the microphone.

A few demigods were still covering their ears, as one of them coughed.

"Okay," Will said quickly into the microphone. "We'll be performing 'The Prayer', a duet between me and Nico di Angelo."

Nico scanned faces in the audience. Admittedly, he first caught Percy's and cringed. Damn his radar for . . . guys he told he had a crush on (?).

Instead of booing, or a glare, Percy looked happy. He gave Nico a grin and a thumbs-up.

Annabeth's eyes were shining, and she mouthed, _Good Luck!_

 _Wow, okay_. Nico looked over at Will, who signaled Kayla and Austin to start playing.

The piano and guitar together sounded beautiful and sweet, each note synching perfectly.

"I pray you'll be alright, and watch us where we go," Will sang gently, making every demigod quiet. _"_ And help us to be wise in times when we don't know. Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way. Lead us to a place, guide us with your own grace. To a place where we'll be safe."

Will finished, cueing Nico in.

Nico gripped his microphone. As he sang, it was bit shaky but added even more melancholy to the song. "La luce che tu dai," he sang, the words making his heart lift.

"I pray we'll find your light," Will included/translated.

"Nel cuore restera."

"And hold it in our hearts," Will added.

"A ricordarci che."

"When stars go out each night."

"L'eterna stella sei," Nico sang, "Nella mia preghiera."

"Let this be our prayer." Will made eye contact with Nico, causing the Italian to blush.

"Quanta fede c'e," Nico chorused back.

"When shadows fill our day _._ " Will mixed in his voice.

"Lead us to a place."

"Guide us with your own grace."

Soon, they blended both of their voices together, sounding sweet and sad.

 _"_ Give us faith so we'll be safe. Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza. Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza."

Will pulled out his microphone, facing Nico. "Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino."

"Simbolo di pace e di fraternita," Nico said in unison, both of the boy's voices growing stronger, "La forza che ci dai _._ " It was back to Nico and the Italian parts with Will chorusing after.

 _"_ We ask that life be kind."

 _"_ E'il desiderio che."

 _"_ And watch us from above _._ "

 _"_ Ognuno trovi amore _._ " Nico this time put his own microphone out, and faced back at Will.

 _"_ We hope each soul will find." Will's eyes seemed to shine even brighter. He took a step toward Nico.

"Intorno e dentro a se."

 _"_ Another soul to love."

"Let this be our prayer," they both sang, their voices quieting. They both were in distance of each other.

"Let this be our prayer," Will echoed.

"Just like every child," Nico sang, deciding to walk even closer so they both could see each other clearly.

"Just like every child," Will recited.

"Needs to find a place," they chorused. "Guide us with your grace. Give us faith so we'll be safe." The Italian speaking part came up. _"_ E la fede che, hai acceso in noi.

 _"_ Sento che ci salver," they finished. As they hit the last note, applause was sounded: loud and advocating.

Nico inched to Will, standing up on his tiptoes to reach. "Thank you," he whispered, in Will's ear.

Will quietly said back, "Sorry for saying this, but I really want to kiss you."

Nico's heart beat faster. "Are you really sorry?"

"No." Will hesitated. "Do you want to? In front of them?"

Nico slyly said, "We have to. Look up."

Will did, laughing. "Mistletoe. I wonder who put it up there."

Nico made the first move, putting his arms around Will's neck, and leaning in.

Will pressed his lips against the son of Hades, as there were sounds of "Aw" and whistles from the audience.

They both pulled away, and even though it was a short kiss, there will be a lot more.

Nico smiled shyly, then felt something wet drop on his nose. He looked up, and saw a gentle stream of snowflakes.

"Maybe this is super cliché," Will murmured, "But I love you."

"'True love is like ghosts, which everyone talks about and few have seen,'" Nico quoted. "By Francois de La Rochefoucauld."

"Don't know who that guy is, but I love the quote. How proper. You are, after all, the son of Hades."

* * *

 **A/N: ** You may be wondering how mistletoe went above their head. I seriously don't know, so maybe Jason raised it or it magically floated above them. Ah well, make something up. Thank you for reading this and Merry Christmas again!

~ SilverStreaksofStardust


End file.
